Christmas Gift
by Angel Reid . Tobias Dominik
Summary: You don't always get a big Christmas dinner....but sometimes, you do. CraigxKenny


A Christmas Story, For Lar.

CraigxKenny

Xoxox

Craig Cramer loved the holidays.

Most of his friends were use to it; Clyde was forever begging off wearing a Santa hat (to jeers of "come on, tubby, on with the hat!' from his faithful companions) and Token, who didn't celebrate Christmas, often found himself being stuffed with candy canes ("No, really, they're for all holidays in December, just eat it man!") by their friend. It was a little odd, seeing the boy so often filled with angry wandering the streets, jingling with bells and giving out hugs. For half of December, Tweek was terrified of Craig, convinced he had been replaced by pod people, or perhaps the underwear gnomes. Often, the other attendees of South Park High were subject to the boy bursting into song in the hallways, or even found themselves being bombarded by tiny candy canes.

It was, suffice to say, Craig's favorite holiday.

Which could, some might say, be why he didn't mind being sent to the local grocer to pick up some Christmas dinner necessities. He had bundled himself up in his winter wear ( "Everyday," someone had once told him, possibly Kenny McKormick, "Is winter in South Park; some days are just a little warmer then others.") and trudged his way to the grocery store for canned cranberries. He was humming to himself, Christmas music that he had been listening to all month, and kicking a block of snowy ice when he reached the store, eyeing the Christmas décor as he approached the door, hands shoved into his pocket. He was about to enter when a cough from beside the door caught his attention, and he turned to look at the small boy huddled by the display of wreaths.

"Hey, spare some change so my family can eat? Spread the holiday cheer, man, have a heart. I'll take canned goods, I ain't too proud to beg. " Craig frowned, moving to stand in front of the familiar face, and he half knelt, giving the blonde a curious look.

"What'cha doin', McKormick?" Bright blue eyes, clouded slightly by the cold, stared up at him, and another wracking cough shook the thin frame hidden under the large, patched parka. Craig hid the concern he felt at the cough, motioning for the blonde to get up off the ground as he coughed again.

"Tryin' to feed my family, man. What's it look like, man?" He followed Craig into the store, hands shoved deep into the pocket of his jacket as he watched the other boy shop. "You think I got better things to do then beg for food outside the grocery store? Naw man. This is Christmas with the McKormicks." He held open his arms gesturing to the store around them. Craig frowned, watching as Kenny shoved his hands into his pockets again.

"Man…that's…..I dunno. Sad. You don't have any food? " Kenny shrugged, and Craig reached out to pat his arm. "Hey, man….look. I know you don't really like takin' charity, but you were out there begging…how about I buy you a turkey? I've got extra money. Token gave us a hundred dollars each for Christmas….I don't mind. Everyone should get a Christmas dinner." Kenny bit his lip, then smiled, nudging Craig slightly.

"Oh, I get it. I'm your holiday charity work. Hey, I'm not gunna turn down free food. I don't HAVE any dignity left, you should know that. " Craig's frown deepened, and Kenny shook his head. "Don't. Let me joke, or else I'll just be depressed, okay?" his voice was soft, and Craig's look softened, nodding.

Xoxo

"Wow. This is the most food we've ever had. Are you sure this is okay? I mean, it's you're Christmas money…." Craig placed a finger under Kenny's chin, tilting his face up to press his thumb to Kenny's pout.

"Don't. Look, I just wanna see you smile man, as gay as that sounds. Anyways…Merry Christmas, Kenny." Kenny smiled, his hood dropping as he leaned to press a soft kiss to the corner of Craig's mouth, taking the bags from Craig's hand.

"That's sweet. I'd better go; Merry Christmas, Craig!" Craig's hand moved to touch where Kenny had kissed him, wordlessly watching as the blonde took off into the snowy night, waving over his shoulder. When he couldn't see the other boy any more, Craig shook his head, a smile spreading across his lips as he turned to head in the opposite direction, towards his house.

"Merry Christmas, McKormick."


End file.
